


Thigh Highs Dont Always Boost Self Esteem

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Thigh High Socks, behave and youll get a second chapter of nsfw, behave as in dont @ either of them., feeling discovery, mutual feelings, performative masturbation, phone a friend for support, self doubt, team speak sex instead of phone sex if that makes sense, thigh highs, yall know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Skeppy gets thigh highs and they should make him feel better about himself right? Atleast Bads a good hype man.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 22
Kudos: 452





	1. Confidence Booster Halo

**Author's Note:**

> A two parter! Combined a couple requests i saw that i actually felt i could flesh out well :) 
> 
> !!ooc ofcourse because.. Well. If it were in character none of this would happen - probably.!!

Skeppy slowly rolled the thigh highs up his legs. The soft wooly socks held tight to his shins and thighs and he slowly twirled around before the mirror he'd set up. The thigh highs were black and blue striped, going well with his black hoodie and boxers. As he stared himself down his eyes were drawn to how his hair popped. How the thin lines of visible flesh poked out between the socks and his boxers.

_How effeminate he looked. Like a girl._

He sighed and slowly walked back until his knees hit the bed, sitting on it. How was he supposed to enjoy clothes when he mocked himself? He grabbed for his phone, clicking through until he got to bads contact.

Was he really going to call Bad? Over what? _Over him acting like a little girl? A cry baby?_ Cursing himself he hit the call button. It rang through for about twenty seconds, each low quality ring making Skeppy feel worse as he anxiously waited for his friend to answer.

Finally the phone clicked.

"Heyyy Skeppy!" Bads happy voice chimed over the speaker phone.

"Hey.. Hey bad i need youre help.." His voice was quiet. It was hard to make it be much more.

"Ofcourse! Im cooking up some dinner."

"Thats fine i just.. I can wear whatever i want right?"

"Sure you can aslong as it makes you happy." 

"But what if thats the problem? I got some thigh high socks and i want to wear them and look nice but i feel like im.. Im picking on myself." Sliding his socked feet across the carpet he stared at his legs.

Bad didnt respond for a moment. For a moment, maybe two, his line was quiet. A quick shot of dread ran down the youngers spine. "Y-yknow what its fi-"

"Youre wearing thigh highs?" His voice was hesitant. 

Skeppy took it as disgust. "Yeah i think im just gonna throw them away.."

"Hey hey dont do that im sure you look great!" Once again his voice was chipper. "Infact im sure you look more than great." He tacked on the end.

"But how do _you know i do?_ I think i look awful. Like a girl." Pulling at the elastic edges of the socks before letting them snap back on the soft skin of his thigh he couldnt make himself beleive Bad.

"Skeppy everyone looks great in thighhighs. There _thigh highs._ "

"No but I dont look good in them. I dont think you see the problem here."

"No, youre right, i dont because i cant see you. Maybe you should send me a picture so i can convice you with proof."

Bad felt a little shame bullying Skeppy into sending him a photo. Hed hung up the phone with a soft 'fine', though, and Bad knew hed get a picture of Skeppy like he wanted. He was sitting at the breakfast table, food long forgotten while he fidgeted. What was he even going to do with the photo? Oggle his best friend?

No. No ofcourse not hed find every beautiful thing and make Skeppy listen while he listed them off. But what would he choose?

That was answered when his phone buzzed. An attachment from the younger and a message under it. _Call me once youre over the digust :)_ Bad sighed at that.

The picture of Skeppy was nice however. He was standing, feet pigeon toed. The hand not holding the phone for the picture was dangling between his legs. His hoodie was pulled up and the strings drawed closed.

Bad inhaled at the sight. _What could Skeppy even see wrong?_ He mused over it for a minute or so before calling him back.

Skeppy picked up almost immediately. 

"Skeppy you look gorgeous!" 

"I do not." His voice was so soft Bad strained to hear it over the crappy phone audio. 

He wiped his hand on his sweat pants. "Skeppy. You. Look. Great. You just dont want to beleive me! I dont know why though," he started to ramble a little, "you look really really really good. Id venture to say you look; hot." 

"Youd venture to say it huh?" A bit of its normal lilt was back to his tone.

"Yes, i would venture to." There was a soft flush slowly building up on his cheeks at this point.

"That makes me feel better."

"I mean who doesnt like feminine men anyways?" Bad laughed lightly. There was a lump of _something_ forming in his throat but he wasnt really sure what.

"Alotta people.." Skeppy was definetly moving around. Bad could hear the shuffling. "Do you?"

He didnt respond. Gently he put his phone down on the table, thoughts running quick. Was he really going to out himself to Skeppy? And over what? Thinking the younger looked good in some socks? 

"Bad..?" 

"Yeah?" He chocked out.

"Do you like femboys?" Skeppy was using the 'tease badboyhalo' tone. Bad knew that tone anywhere. 

He cleared his throat. "If i said yes?" 

It was Skeppys turn to let the line go dead. Seconds ticked infuriatingly on the kitchen clock as he waited for him to respond with something. Anything really would do.

Finnally he spoke. "Do you like me, bad?" Skeppy ventured.

His eyes winced close. "Yeah?"

"Yeah as in maybe or yeah as in yeah?" A loud thump came from his line. 

"Yes. Skeppy i like _you_ especially." It felt bittersweet to say. On the one hand getting it off his chest was nice but on the other for all he knew Skeppy was digusted with him. 

"..i like you too bad." He could hear the smile in the youngers tone.


	2. The Fun Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad doesnt feel comfy masturbating but Skeppy sure does!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One person inspired me to finished about 300 words of this, today, and i hope they know who they are <3

They talked for a while, discussing things. Moments of realization. 'Oh you did this or that because you liked me!' it was a fun. A question was nagging at Skeppys brain the whole time. He didnt want to push bad too far, or to make the older think he was only interested in sex, but he really wanted Bad to jack off for him. _On him._

He wanted to send Bad some more pictured in the thigh highs he was still wearing and he wanted to see just How worked up Bad could get. The thought shot a shiver down his spine.

"Can I, now hear me out on this, get one naughty word pass or something?" Thoughts flooded through his head instantly. _This was ridiculous. If he couldn't even say the word to bad without asking, or otherwise hearing the other yell about language, how would he even ask._

"Hmm… I suppose you can, BUT, no swears. You can.. Say.. You know. But just this once." Bad didn't really seem confident in his answer but Skeppy wasn't going to bargain away what he wanted.

"Okay, thank you Bad. I'm gonna say this, and i know you're gonna say no but i'm going to say it anyways." Skeppy stared at himself in the mirror, nervous and preparing for AngryBoyHalo. "Can you jack off for me-?"

"What?! Skeppy-I-" 

He wasn't as mad as skeppy expected. More flustered, it sounded. They should have switched to teamspeak. "BAD Hold on let me finish! Well i mean i guess i got my point but I just wanted to ask."

"Skeppy."

"Yeah?"

"Why should.. Why should I be the one for you? Why can't you do it first?"

"I mean I can." He fidgeted with his waistband. Just the idea sent a twitch to his cock. "Or we can at the same time."

"Skeppy I don't know if I feel comfortable doing that."

"Oh yeah then don't ofcourse." Trying to make sure his tone was as loving as audibly possible he continued. "I want you comfy first. I'm happy to jack off for you though."

"Skeppy!" His voice cuts through sharp.

"Oh crap sorry- wait fuck- i mean fudge Bad sorry!! Sorry sorry sorry!" It was impossible to stop the giggles that soon consumed him. Angry murmurs just making there way to Skeppys end of the phone.

"Why do you even want that skeppy?" His voice was soft and hesitant.

"Well i've thought about it before? Like do you swear or not? Are you loud?"

"Skeppy of course I don't swear!"

"Well it's not super clear bad!" Slowly slipping his fingers into his waistband he held his own hipbone for something to do.

"..well i don't," he 'hummphed', "just because you're enjoying yourself doesn't mean you lose your morals."

"How do you discuss it then? Like alotta sex is conversation, makign sure everyones comfy?"

"Everyone- Skeppy are you-" 

"NO bad i just meant like, no matter the amount of people consents always important." His hand slid down to his thigh instead.

"I mean i guess yeah.."

"So you're fine with me _masturbating_ for you Bad?" Skeppy slid his hand up and down his thigh, sometimes letting his fingertips run along the socks.

"Yeah yeah." His voice was soft, it's normal warmth replaced more by curiosity.

"Jeez don't sound excited," Skeppy laughed a little of his own nerves sinking in, "switch to team speak?"

"What if someone jumps in the channel and hears?"

"Okay, bad, I'll make the teamspeak."

It didn't take very long to get the teamspeak set up, and not joinable by any of their meddling friends, and once it was, Skeppy was happy to talk more of the logistics of the idea.

"Soooo just jack myself off? Want anything special?" He teased into the mic. Knowing his voice was clearer he took advantage of it.

"Well I was thinking."

"Uhuuuh?"

Skeppy could hear bad fingers tapping on the desk, "i want you to tell me everything you do. Like.. Everything."

"But-"

"No buts! I thought it through. Its a _challenge._ " 

If they werent so far away Skeppy would strangle the man. "How am i supposed to talk?"

"Can you not multitask, skeppy? Oh look at me im skeppy i cant feel good and talk good at the same time. What do you do when you get a massage?"

"Jeez fine!" It was at this point Bad got his camera set up, lighting the screen to life with his best friend. His little smile peaked out. Skeppy waved a little obnoxiously. 

It was almost like Skeppy would let himself see all the things he loved about Bad's face. He actually looked pretty nice shaven, framing his face. His eyes were there normal soft and caring brown. Gnawing lightly on his own soft lip he watched the grin form on skeppys face.

"So you want me to talk to you?"

Bad was using his hand to hold up his head on the desk. "Yess."

"But i still cant be vulgar so how am i meant to? I mean i wont _mind_ you yelling at me but still. The principle of the matter." 

The boy just shrugged at him through the camera. Locking his eyes onto Skeppys. Watching as they flicked between the camera and his desk, presumably staring at his own cock. Bad led his free hand down to his own dick, cupping his hand and wrestling it overtop. Skeppys eyes stopped moving, staring into the camera.

"I'm getting myself off and I'm enjoying every second of it Bad." He slid one hand up and down his thigh highs, the feeling of the underwear-skin-sock transition bringing him some bliss while his other spit slickened hand slipped into his boxers. In a soft voice he murmured. "Im stroking myself."

"Sorry Skeppy I couldn't hear that.." Bad apologised gently, rubbing his thumb against his dick through the fabric. 

He began stroking himself keeping a straight face for the camera. "I said i'm stroking myself Bad." He splayed his fingers, his pinky occasionally rubbing against the skin where his balls began while his thumb would catch on his head. Every Time his pinky would grase the skin he'd let out a little gasp of delight at the sensation.

He couldn't help himself when he fully wrapped his hand around his cock, confident strokes messing with his breathing. 

"Tighter," he huffed into the mic, "hands tighter.."

Quickly his hands began to move on autopilot. Hed done this before and his hands knew what to do, what he liked. His brain chose to focus on the pretty man before him.

"'Tighter', like you, Skeppy?" Bads own hands continue to tease at his bulge.

"Uh-uh tight like _you_ , I bet you're so tight. Have to spend forever working my little princess open huh? Count the fingers with me, one, two," The thought excitedly skepph more than he'd really like to admit. 

The taller seemed to go with it, too. "Tight for you, haAh," his hand finally wrapping around his dick.

"Wish you were here, you have to, you have to, you have to," Skeppy pleaded out, slowing the pace, narrating out; "slowing.." 

"I-I will.."

Skeppy sighed. "Good." 

He kept his hand steady. Hearing Bads soft breathing through the microphone gave him leverage to think up his own scenarios. One more.. Physical. Than the one they were in now. Ones where he could do the things he wanted without having to worry about the distance between them.

"Talk to me, Skeppy," Bad demanded in a low tone, spooking the younger out of the beginnings of his fantasy. 

"I-I don't know what to say-" he moaned into his hand on a particular upstroke.

"You're the one who wanted to masturbate for me, show me why."

Hearing Bad use "naughty" language was enticing. He wanted to hear more, to hear bad scream out from beneath him. Bad wanting to hear him masturbate would have to be enough. 

"Bad I want you to jack me off. I want to feel your hands against me." Choking on his own words he felt the furnace in his stomach start to burn hotter. Warmth pooling before it spread to his fingers and his toes, to the tips of his ears. Everywhere. 

Was it embarrassment or pleasure he wasn't sure.

"I want to get all dressed up for you, i want you demanding i get undressed though too.." Skeppy couldn't get Bads noises out of his head, taking in each one and assuring himself he'd keep hold of it forever. "Want to do what you want, too, whatever you wan'."

"Whatever I want?" Bad repeated back softly, happy to see Skeppys head nod. 

His lips curled in pleasure hands still edging him closer. "Anything."

Bad hummed into the mic. "Then stop."

"Stop what?" 

"Hands on your desk, 'geppy, don't touch yourself." His tone was dead pan like Skeppy should have understood what he meant.

The younger did as he was told begrudgingly slapping his open palms against the table. "I was getting to the _good part._ "

Bad laughed at the grumbling boy. "Well that's the point 'Geppy! I need you to be clear headed."

"For?"

Bad sighed. "For this."

"For WHAT Bad what do i have to be clear headed for?" He tapped his fingers along the wood.

Bad paused a moment longer. "You remember what you called me when we were eating the wings?"

"What's that got to-"

"Skeppy, do you remember what you called me when I was telling you to eat another one with me?" He spoke in one breath forcing out what he wanted to say.

"A sadist?"

"Yeah that. I felt I should prove you right."

Realization dawned on him fast. He was quick to go back to his jerking off he had been close only stopping because he thought Bad was serious. "You're such a little _bitch_ Halo, you know that i was so _close_ and you stop me for that?" 

"Skeppy language." He didn't sound as angry as he normally did, granted the tone still sent a shiver down the shorters spine.

Skeppy didn't bother to reply, getting lost in the pleasure shooting through him. Release poured through him moments later, his eyes going blurred as he came. Leaning back in his chair he relished in the fuzzy warm afterglow moving through his veins. 

Eventually he looked up to meet eyes with Bad. The boy's own face flushed a vibrant red. 

Soft laughter left him. "'Geppy, I hope you didn't value that sure too much."

'Value it too much? What could he be going on about?' Glancing down at the fabric seeing where two ribbons of cum had reached. He shrugged, whipping it on his thumb before holding it out to Bad.

"Y'wanna lick it?"

"What no skeppy i dont 'wanna lick it'!"

Laughter quickly filled the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me! 
> 
> I still have alot of those old requests but.. Idk they just didnt spark the writer in me? Some of them are just taking a while too.
> 
> Is there a skephalo sever or is it just myth? Follow up question is there an nsfw skephalo sever and if no :( cus i wanna be in one..

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreceated! starting the nsfw chapter tmmrw night. sorry for the disappearance im feeling pretty down in the dumps :0 atleast we got these two! they raise my spirits <3


End file.
